The Enemy of My Enemy
by Jayden Skywalker
Summary: The Emperor's Hand has been sent to the Dagobah system to kill Luke Skywalker. Instead she encounters a much smaller jedi who has a large impact on her life. But will it be for the better?
1. Default Chapter

THE ENEMY OF MY ENEMY   
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lucas films and Timothy Zahn. I am making no money nor claiming any rights to characters.  
  
Prolog: This story occurs at the end of Empire Strikes Back and continues through Return of the Jedi. Emperor Palpatine has discovered the last known location of Luke Skywalker is in the Dagobah system. Palpatine dispatches his best assassin, Mara Jade, to the system with orders to find and kill young Skywalker. However, unknown to Mara Jade as she arrives the dank little swamp planet, Luke Skywalker has left the system in route to save his friend and ally Han Solo. While at Dagobah, Mara Jade encounters a being she won't soon forget.  
  
Chapter One: Little Green Gnome  
  
The imperial shuttle landed with a soft thud. Not her best landing, but then there wasn't much of a landing pad in the dense swamp. Mara Jade busied herself with a brief post flight check, then rose to leave the shuttle taking one last look at the picture of her latest target. 'Not much of a target at that', she thought to herself, 'really no more than a boy, barely a man.' As she disembark the shuttle, she looked around at the dank surrounding and grimaced as she anticipated a long trek through the marsh. "Well, at least the kill will be fast," she said aloud. Scowling she tossed the picture of Luke Skywalker into the shuttle, grabbed her bag, and headed into the bog.  
  
She hadn't gone far when she began to feel she was no longer alone. A small figure stood ahead of her and though she considered gabbing her blaster, she sensed no danger. She approached the being mildly surprised he hadn't run. He was less than a meter tall and stood with a walking stick supporting his weight, although she suspected he could walk without it.  
  
The two studied each other for a moment until Mara finally broke the silence. "I'm looking for someone," she said in her best imperial voice.  
  
"Found someone you have, hmmm?" The green being replied calmly.  
  
Mara raised an eyebrow at the small creature's boldness. She replied without pause, "His name is Luke Skywalker. He's a human, about 20 standard years, blond hair, blue eyes." She studied the creature trying to decide if any emotion crossed his face, but he remained impassive. "Have you seen him?" She tried.  
  
"Seen him I have," the little creature replied calmly.  
  
Annoyed at the his brief answers, Mara professionally polite composure began to falter. "Where is he?" She demanded.  
  
"Tell you, I will not," the being replied evenly.  
  
Anger soared through Mara as all patience left her. She bent down to the creature, grasping his tunic between her thumb and forefinger pulling him within inches of her face. She looked him squarely in the eyes, and in her deadliest voice whispered, "Listen you little green gnome, if you don't want to end up at the bottom of that slimy pond over there, you will tell me what I want to know. No more games!"  
  
The creature studied her briefly. He sensed a great deal of hate in her; however present also, although well hidden, was pain, sadness, and a considerable amount of loneliness. Calmly, showing no emotion he replied, "Much anger I sense in you Emperor's Hand."  
  
Mara, taken back, quickly stood up releasing her prey. "How do you know that?"  
  
The creature continued passively, "Much hate also Mara Jade. Many have you killed."  
  
Mara was at a complete loss. No one knew her title let alone her name, but a hand full of the Emperor's top brass. "Who are you?" She questioned harshly.  
  
"Master Yoda I am," he replied.  
  
"Master?" She repeated confused. Slowly it came to her. "A jedi? You're a jedi!" She seared. Her thoughts collected, she drew her light saber. She would get some answers from the gnome then kill him and Skywalker too. She smiled inwardly knowing how pleased her master would be with this added bonus. Yoda turned his back to her and was slowly walking away. He stopped when her heard the snap hiss of her saber. Unmoved he replied, "Trained your mother, I did."  
  
That gave Mara pause. As a well of long forgotten emotions began to stir in her, Mara stammered, "You're lying."  
  
He continued, "Lie I do not. A jedi she was."  
  
"No, that's not true. That's impossible." But there was no conviction in her voice.  
  
Yoda now turned to the young woman before him. "Much like her you look. Same eyes, same face. The hair is your father's I think." Yoda paused as if in momentarily lost in thought. "Yes, yes, the hair is your father's. Brave he was, bravest among all jedi."  
  
Mara couldn't hide her shock. "Both my parents were jedi?" She became introspective, anger and hate dissipating leaving behind numbness and vulnerability. Softly she added, "I don't remember my parents."  
  
"Spare me and tell of them I will, hmmm?"   
  
Mara dumbly looked at her hand still holding the ignited light saber. She turned it off and looked back at the jedi master confused, as if silently asking what to do next. Something about this little jedi made her feel calm. Still more confusing to her, the anger she usually felt suddenly didn't seem so important. Things seemed a bit foggy, as if someone had placed a shroud over her feelings of hate and Mara couldn't quite remember why she was suppose to be angry in the first place.  
  
"Hungry you are, yes? Come, come…good food I have. Eat you will and tell you of your parents I shall. Come." And he again turned from her and began to walk away.  
  
She watched his departure for a moment deciding what she should do. She really shouldn't follow him; she should kill him and be done with it. Her master would not approve. He would be very displeased with her. She had a mission to complete and was shrugging off her duty. But the prospect of finding out about her parents was too great. And, for the first time in her life, Mara Jade put her needs ahead of her master's and began to follow the small jedi through the swamp. 


	2. Revelations

Chapter Two: Revelations  
  
Mara continued to follow the small jedi through the mire that was rapidly growing darker as evening approached. Blackness caressed the trees casting an ominous sensation of isolation around her. Mara increased her pace to a slow jog to keep up with the jedi master, not wishing to become lost in the darkness of the night.   
  
They seemed to be following a crude path flanked with vegetation. Fallen limbs and brush lay randomly across the path creating barriers Mara had to slow and climb over. Ahead, Yoda seemed to veer left off of the path. When Mara reached that spot, she found herself standing in a small clearing that housed a meager hut. He stood in its doorway and beckoned to her, "Come in child. Good food I have."   
  
After a slight hesitation, Mara followed the jedi into the hut, ducking down to avoid hitting her head on the unusually low door frame. The hut was one room and housed two cots toward the back. In the middle of the room, a small eating area centered around a fire pit. A fire burned low with a pot suspended above it. A foul smell from the pot caused Mara to shudder. Yoda beckoned her to sit on a log that lay aside the fire. He happily scooped a ladle full of the offensive concoction into a bowl and presented it to her graciously. Mara tried to remain impassive, but frowned in distaste. She politely took the bowl and was dismayed to find the jedi waiting for her to take a bite.   
  
"What's in this?" She questioned, then realized she probably didn't want to know. "Never mind; it's probably a secret recipe," she stammered.  
  
Yoda watched with amusement at her attempts to show politeness and was impressed knowing politeness was most likely a foreign concept to her.   
  
Mara took a bite of the stew, and it took every ounce of her resolve not to spit it out. The taste was worse than some of the punishments the Emperor had inflicted upon her when she was a small child. She forced herself to swallow then offered to the jedi who seemed to be awaiting her reaction, "It's very...interesting."   
  
Yoda seemed to smile, or maybe she saw a smile in his eyes. "Good! More you can have. Now, tell you of your parents I will."  
  
As he told her told the story, Mara became mesmerized as she tried picture her parents in her head. Yoda told Mara her parents' names were Dane and Sarah Kaden. Sarah (Halcyon) Kaden came to the jedi temple as a small child after her parents died with an illness that had infected their village. Yoda instructed young Sarah, along with other padawans her age, in the very beginning teachings in the force. She had been a bright child, eager to please, and she possessed a gentleness about her. She had eyes the color of bright jade jewels that were full of mirth and mischief. She often played jokes on her peers, and occasionally her jedi masters. Although this behavior was not usually encouraged, many masters found themselves greatly amused by her antics. Sarah had shown some talent in telepathy which, when further developed, surpassed some of her masters' abilities.  
  
Dane Kaden was tall and rugged with a thick stalk of red-gold hair. He was quite serious and possessed an aura of kindness and understanding that seemed to comfort all those around him. He was always first to volunteer help during a crisis and never seemed afraid of failure. Dane held his peers with a high regard and was often found coaching ones who struggled with their jedi lessons. Yoda felt, had it not been for the war, Dane would have made an exceptional jedi master.   
  
Dane and Sarah married shortly before the war broke out. As the jedi began to be executed, Dane sent a pregnant Sarah into hiding until the birth of their child. He had felt a great struggle within him, feeling torn between protecting his wife and unborn child and protecting the lives of the many he had pledged to defend. In the end, he was killed on what was to be his last mission before joining Sarah in seclusion. He died aiding another jedi master smuggle a young woman out of Naboo who, ironically enough, was also pregnant.   
  
Yoda paused in his story, seeming to collect himself. It appeared merely discussing these memories had greatly saddened him. He again began to speak in a whisper. He told Mara that three years after the death of her father, he had received a vision. Mara's mother, who was in great anguish that seemed to heighten her telepathy ability, was able to show Yoda flashes of incidents occurring just prior to her death. As the jedi master spoke, Mara could see the images in her mind...stormtroopers crashing through a doorway, heavily armed...a small child clinging to her mother, crying hysterically...a soldier ripping the child from the young mother's arms...a hooded figure standing in the doorway...the woman begging the figure to spare her child...the hooded figure of Palpatine laughing as he sent lightening through the young mother ending her life.  
  
Tears ran down Mara's face as she hugged her arms around knees now drawn to her chest. Emotions bombard her; hate, anger, shame, regret, remorse, helplessness. How she could have served the monster responsible for the death of her parents. She looked to Yoda, as if to explain or offer some excuse, but the words seemed to fall unspoken on her lips. After a moment, the jedi took her hand and led her to the area where the two cots sat. One was smaller, obviously meant for Yoda, but the other would easily accommodate someone Mara's height.   
  
"Sleep here you will. My student is away. His bed you may use. Sleep now and talker further tomorrow we will." The jedi master words, though soft spoken, left no room for refusal. Mara laid down on the cot, certain no sleep would find her tonight, but within minutes, she was lost in a dreamless slumber.   
  
_______________________________________  
  
The next morning, Mara awoke to an empty hut. She rose from the cot and ventured outside. She found the small jedi standing nearby; his back was to her. She approached him slowly, quietly, not wanting to disturb his thoughts.   
  
"Time for you to leave it is," he spoke gently.   
  
Mara felt a rush of fear as loneliness threatened to overwhelm her. "But I don't want to leave. Can't I stay here with you?" She pleaded, as the prospect of returning to Palpatine seemed more than she could bare at the moment.   
  
Reading her mind Yoda firmly stated, "Face him you must, only then, free will you be." He stopped briefly as if to consider his next advisement. "Learn the ways of the force you must. A jedi master you will need. Find him you will, and my regards give to him."   
  
He turned toward Mara, and for the first time Mara could sense the magnitude of his power. She shivered at the thought of how easily he could have killed her instead of offering her help. But, she could also see the light in his eyes was fading. Years of experience as an assassin watching her victims die told her that soon the little master would be gone from this world.   
  
Yoda studied the young woman who was lost in thought before him. Much had changed in her in a short time, but much work still lay ahead. Yoda pressed on, "A message I have for Palpatine."   
  
Mara carefully listened, the confusion was plain upon her face as she didn't quite comprehend the meaning. In the end she found herself nodding in acceptance of the message. "I will tell him, Master Yoda."  
  
Yoda turned away without another word and Mara took that as cue she had been dismissed. She turned and began walking back toward the shuttle. She turned back to Yoda one last time, as if to say thank you, but he was gone.   
  
Mara reached the shuttle without incident and was surprised to find she had remember the way back to the ship. As she sat in the pilot's seat powering up the computer for take off, she again looked at the picture of Luke Skywalker. She now had an understanding that if that tiny jedi had been his master, she had greatly underestimated Skywalker. She smiled at her chagrin. Now came the feat of finding herself a jedi master. Looking back at the picture an idea came to her. But, would he do it was the thought filling her mind as she lifted off the planet. 


	3. Unlikely Allies

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have takent the time to read my story. I'm also very grateful for your feedback.   
  
Chapter Three: Unlikely Allies  
  
Mara punched some codes into her computer and was given permission to dock on the enormous vessel. Once aboard, she set out to find the intended party she needed to see. She was mildly surprised, as she walked unhampered through the corridors, how easily she had gained access to what she assumed would be a highly secure vessel. Perhaps she had been expected.   
  
She found him standing alone in a large conference room as if waiting for her. He stood with his back to her, gazing out the unusually large window port at the many stars beyond. He seemed calm, but as she entered the room unannounced, she couldn't help worry that perhaps this hadn't been such a good idea after all. As she drew nearer to him, he turned casually to her and said, "Ah, Miss Jade, this is unexpected. The Emperor's Hand is paying me a visit?"  
  
Mara took a deep breath and began, "I've just returned from the Dagobah system. I went there to kill your son." All pretense of politeness gone as Darth Vader glared at the young woman before him, mentally visualizing squeezing her heart in his head.   
  
Although Mara could not read his thoughts, she new enough to quickly add, "I didn't find him." Vader seemed to calm slightly, but Mara knew her life was still in danger. She continued before he could silence her for good. "I did find a jedi master named Yoda. He sent you his regards."  
  
Vader could not hide his surprise from the force sensitive one. "So, Yoda is alive and has begun my son's training."  
  
"Yes, Yoda is alive, but not for long. It seems as if it is his time to move on from this world; I saw it in his eyes."  
  
Vader eyed the woman suspiciously. Why was she here freely giving him this information. Although he had some regard for the woman's abilities, he usually found her overconfidence in herself annoying. She thought too much of herself. She thought she was able to dube anyone into believing her. He was not anyone. "So why are you here and not groveling at your master's feet?"  
  
Mara continued unaffected. She had known Vader all her life and was use to his verbal barbs at her servitude. Others feared Vader, and although she knew he could easily kill her, she did not fear him. That point in itself greatly bothered Vader, much to Mara's amusement. "I've come to talk with you. Palpatine doesn't know I'm here."  
  
Slightly impressed she would refer to the Emperor by name and not title he replied, "I don't believe you, Mara Jade. When have you ever acted on your own thoughts?"  
  
"He knows of your plan to join with your son and overthrow him. That's why he sent me to Dagobah. He wants Skywalker dead before he is an issue."   
  
The anger returned to Vader with vigor. The Emperor had lied to him. He had no intention of bringing his son into the Empire. Vader had been fooled. Palpatine had known all along of his plot of betrayal. Vader had to act quickly. He again watched to woman in front of him. She was obviously part of Palpatine's plan to trap him and would have to die. For some unknown reason that saddened him a bit. Still he couldn't resist toying with the young woman who had become his nemesis over the years. First he would play along with her, make her think he believed her story. Next he would trick her into giving away her motive. Finally he would do away with her.  
  
  
  
"Why would you tell me this Mara? The Emperor would kill you for your betrayal." He questioned anticipating her pleasure in believing Vader was dubious of her intentions. But, her next words shocked him.  
  
"I think we've been pit against each other far too long, Lord Vader." Mara said evenly sensing Vader's surprise at her verbal show of respect. "For years he ingeniously tricked us into hating each other. Think of all the times he praised one in a way that belittled the other. We continuously fought for his attention and competed to show who was the more valuable servant, the most loyal. Palpatine enjoyed this strife between us, because it made it unlikely that we would align ourselves against him."  
  
Vader was greatly impressed that Mara had finally figured out what he had known all along. He had given up hope she would ever come to the realization that the old despot had been controlling her all along. And because of this, Vader began to wonder if perhaps Mara Jade were sincere in her visit to him. Still he needed to be cautious.   
  
Vader decide directness would be the best approach. "Are you insinuating you want to become my ally against the Emperor?"   
  
Mara returned his directness, "Actually, I was insinuating I become your student." She held her breath. Everything hinged on Vader's decision.  
  
Vader was incredulous! Was she trying to trick him into admitting he was ready to commit treason? If so, she was playing the part admirably, he had to give her that. But still, too much was at stake. How could he believe one he had mistrusted for so long. Another thought came to him. Yes, the Emperor was crafty. It would be just like him to send the girl to Vader to entrap him, knowing that if Vader were innocent, he would kill the girl for her blasphemy. A cold realization hit Vader as he imagined the lengths the Emperor would go to trap him, even killing his most trusted hand.   
  
Mara stood in uncomfortable silence watching as Vader struggled with his decision to believe her. A sense of foreboding pressed upon her mind, the need for urgency. She had to do something, and something quickly, to make Vader believe her. Something that he would know the Emperor would never allow her to do no matter what the mission. The idea came to her, and without contemplation, Mara kneeled before Vader and spoke earnestly, "My offer is sincere---Master."  
  
Vader is struck dumb at her visible show of humbleness. Before he could speak she continued. Vader could sense the pain in her words. "Palpatine murdered my parents. He stole my life and made me his slave. I have served him without question, with complete devotion my entire life. I would have died for him, but it was all meaningless. I don't matter to him; I'm expendable. I will serve him no more."  
  
Mara hesitated briefly to allow her words take root in Vader's mind. She continued with vigor, "And what of you, Lord Vader? How much have you sacrificed for him, your wife, your friends, your freedom? Now he wants your son as well. How much more are you willing to give him. How long will you continue to be his slave?"   
  
After a pause Vader responded, "And so thought you would ask me to train you. Why me?"  
  
"Because you were a jedi once. Surely you still remember how to be one."  
  
Had it not been for his helmet, Mara would have seen his mouth drop open in shock. "Am I to understand, not only do you expect me to train you in the ways of the force, but as jedi and not a sith?"  
  
"Yes, Master...Skywalker," she replied softly.  
  
Vader turned away without corrrecting her use of his former name, silently wondering if that part of him is truly gone after all.   
  
Mara continued, "Palpatine would never suspect the two of us joining against him. He is overconfident. He is too occupied with the rebels and your son. He won't see this coming."  
  
Vader said nothing and Mara rose and walked behind him tentatively placing her hand on his shoulder. "I will be a good student. You know I will. Then, we will face him together as we should have long ago."  
  
Vader turned to the woman, "What's in it for you?"  
  
"Freedom."  
  
"And for me?" He asked.  
  
"Redemption," she replied  
  
Vader stared at her for a long moment before he spoke. "All right Mara. We will begin your training this evening. But if I find you are deceiving me, you will beg for death before I finish with you."  
  
Mara's only response was a brief nod. She promptly left the room and, once outside, released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. 


	4. The Master and the Padawan

Author's Note: Thank you for continuing to read my story. I'm happy if I surprised any of you. I've always wondered what might have happened in the original storyline had Jade and Vader made an alliance with each other. Thank you again...next post on Monday.  
  
Chapter Four: The Master and the Padawan  
  
Mara entered Vader's private docking bay shortly after the evening meal. He was waiting for her by a lone tie-fighter, his personal shuttle. The room was empty of crew and Mara wondered if perhaps Vader had arranged it this way. There was no squabbling between them; no pretense of their former animosity.   
  
Without greeting, Vader spoke, "Ah, Mara. I believe we should begin with something simple. I would like you to lift my tie-fighter using the force."  
  
Mara was dumbfounded and turned toward Vader wondering if perhaps she had misheard him. He turned to face her and without emotion stated, "You may begin."  
  
  
  
"Yes Master," Mara said after a brief pause.   
  
She turned her attention to the tie-fighter trying to decide if Vader had a lot of faith in her, or was merely attempting to show her limitations. Either way, the fact that he was allowing her to practice on his personal shuttle made her both a little uneasy and touched at the same time.   
  
Mara reached out with the force and attempted to raise the vessel, but to no avail. Nothing happened. Vader whispered softly, "Don't think about it so much; you're trying too hard. Let go of your physical limitations and open yourself to the force around you."  
  
Mara nodded and refocused her attention on the shuttle. She let out a slow breath and relaxed herself. She felt a tingling of energy around her.   
  
"Now," Vader continued, "visualize that energy around the shuttle."   
  
Mara concentrated on the tie-fighter imagining it rising into the air. Slowly, the shuttle began to wobble, then remained still. Vader spoke, "Still trying too hard." He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Again, Mara." This time when she reached out with the force, she felt Vader's power flow about her and out toward the vessel. Together they lifted the tie-fighter half a meter from the landing pad.  
  
"Good, now hold it there," he said as he began to pull back his force energy. Mara felt the shuttle begin to sink and she redoubled her efforts.  
  
Vader encouraged, "It's only heavy if you let it be. Your eyes see the size and tell you it's too heavy. Ignore them. You must not trust your eyes, they can deceive you. Judge instead by what you feel, what the force tells you to be true."  
  
The shuttle leveled off and remained suspended in the air. Vader removed his hand from Mara's shoulder. He studied the young woman beside him, impressed with her strength in the force. Had the Emperor known of her power all along? He wasn't one to miss something so obvious, so the question remained why hadn't he trained her himself? Perhaps he felt cautious at having too many slaves with such powerful abilities. Another question nagged at Vader. If he had brought his son before the Emperor, and they managed to turn Luke to the dark side, would Palpatine have kept both Vader and Luke alive?  
  
Vader turned his attention back to Mara. She was totally absorbed in her task and completely unaware of her surroundings. Vader leaned closely toward her and whispered, "Your mother begged for her life."  
  
The tie-fighter slammed down onto the docking bay. Mara turned to Vader and he could feel the anger radiate off her. "What did you say?" She demanded.  
  
"I said, 'your mother begged for her life.'"  
  
Mara became enraged. How could she have trusted him? How could she have thought he was anything less than the monster she had always known him to be. "You son of a ...!" She screamed, unable to finish the sentence. "You killed my parents! It was you!"  
  
Vader remained calm, "No Mara, I wasn't even present when they died. I had nothing to do with their deaths."  
  
"Then why did you say..."  
  
Vader interrupted her. "To test you, Mara."   
  
Her face showed confusion, but the rage remained. "Mara, you must know that the Emperor will do and say anything to confuse you, anger you, and defeat you. He will attack your weaknesses and any emotion you display. You think he doesn't know of your longing for your parents? He knows you well, child, better than you realize. He'll use your pain against you. He'll make you so angry that you'll lose your senses and act out in haste. "  
  
Mara's fury abated completely leaving behind embarrassment at how easily Vader had goaded her. With her head cast down, she appeared focused on her shoes. Vader used one finger under her chin and gently raised her head until she was looking into the eyes of his helmet. Softly he added, "Mara, your temper is your greatest deficit. It always has been. Even as a young child you were feisty." Vader mused inwardly at the memory of a young red-haired child, no more that five years, glaring defiantly at a trainer who had broken her finger for talking back to him.  
  
Humbled Mara said, "Yes Master. Shall I begin again?"  
  
"No, I think that's enough for tonight. It grows late. Meet me in the engine room before breakfast. We'll practice with light sabers." The girl nodded and they both departed out separate doors.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Mara's training continued in secret for few more weeks, periodically interrupted briefly when Palpatine called one or the other to a complete a mission. Most of Vader's missions allowed Mara to remain on his ship, albeit in seclusion from the crew.  
  
Vader trained Mara in the use of light sabers. He instructed her how to block blaster fire, she learned how to shield her thoughts. Mara learned how to successfully lift many objects with the force, including Vader's shuttle. Vader challenged her by trying to anger her or cause her pain. She became better able to manage her temper, although was never able to let go of her feistiness, much to Vader's amusement. A special camaraderie developed between the two as student to teacher and, at times, daughter to surrogate father. When their final training session took place, both were heavyhearted.  
  
"Mara, it is time." Vader began. "My son has surrendered himself to stormtroopers on the planet below and is en route here. Palpatine has ordered me to bring Luke before him."   
  
"Yes, the Emperor has commanded me to 'seek out and kill Han Solo and Lando Calrissian.' I had planned to leave after this session."  
  
With concern in his voice, Vader asked, "How do you plan on avoiding killing them?"  
  
Mara shrugged. "I'll just stall a bit. After all, the Millennium Falcon 'made the Kessel run in less than 12 parsces,'" she said with an aloofness that clearly showed she didn't put much stock in the rumor. "I'll just have trouble catching up with 'the fastest ship in the galaxy.'" She rolled her eyes, but smiled in the end. Vader just shook his head in response and Mara could almost feel mirth emulating from him.  
  
Vader turned somber. "Mara, I want you to have this," he said as he presented her with a light saber. "It was my light saber when I was a jedi, before I----turned," he added softly. "I lost it in battle with my jedi master and nearly lost my life as well. Luke brought it with him to Besbin. I took it from him in battle." Vader reflected sadly at how close he had come to almost killing his own son.  
  
Mara could feel her master's pain and offered, "Master, perhaps you should give it back to your son. He should have it, not me. Besides, I already have a light saber."  
  
Vader glanced down at the saber hanging from her belt. "Ah yes, but then jedi typically don't carry light sabers with a red blade. You have been my only student, Mara. You've worked hard. I'm proud of you. I want you to have it. Luke will understand. And, for some reason, I believe it was meant to be yours."  
  
Mara reached out and tentatively took the light saber from Vader's out stretched hand. Vader continued, "Until we face Palpatine, may the force be with you."  
  
Mara looked at Vader and realized this could be one of the last moments they shared together . With unshed tears in her eyes, she replied, "Thank you, Master. And may the force be with you too...Anakin."  
  
She turned and walked from the room, and as Vader watched her depart, a smile formed beneath his mask. Yes, it was good to be back. Anakin Skywalker started toward the detention center. It was time to let his son in on the plan. 


	5. Confrontations and Resignations

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lucas films and Timothy Zahn. I am making no money nor claiming any rights to characters.  
  
Chapter Five: Confrontations and Resignations  
  
The throne chamber was grand in size, but ordinary in appearance. Centered in the room was a raised area fashioned like a stage of sorts. Upon it sat an ominous looking chair that served as a throne. There were no walls around the area, but the frontal edge gave way to a wide staircase leading to the ground level. This served the Emperor in two ways. It gave Palpatine an advantage to be able to see persons wishing an audience long before they were able to see him. This gave him a perverse sense of delight to see their facial expressions long before they could attempt to mask them. Although he could easily read their minds, it always amused him to watch staff and prisoners arrive and see their fear long before they entered the throne chamber. Most importantly, it served as subliminal message of humility. No one was allow on the stairs unless the Emperor granted permission. As one stood in attendance below, he would have to look up to the despot, and thus giving the Emperor an aura of superiority.  
  
Mara Jade stood in the outer most area of the throne room hiding in one of the Emperor's secret passageways. She was using all the force ability she could muster to shield herself from the occupants in the room. The Emperor sat on his throne. To an outsider, he appeared relaxed, calm, almost serene. He looked so weak, so old that one might assume he would be easy to kill. Mara knew that behind that guise lay a savage full of power and malice, waiting for his latest prey to give in to temptation and attack him. She could almost see his anticipation at the prospect of conquering another Skywalker.   
  
Beside the Emperor stood Vader. He appeared calm as well, but all his attention seemed focused on the final member in the room. Luke Skywalker stood behind the throne, facing away, as he watched the battle in space from the large windows that aligned the back of Palpatine's throne. He turned toward Palpatine and eyed the light saber casually lying on the armrest of the throne. Mara was taken back at the appearance of Luke Skywalker. He no longer looked like the boy from the picture she had been given; he had become a man. He was dressed in black and stood with confidence that seemed to give him height. He had a commanding presence about him, and Mara felt instinctively drawn to him.   
  
As Mara continued to watch, it seemed as if Palpatine were taunting Skywalker, encouraging him to take the light saber. No doubt it was Skywalker's friends taking part in the battle outside and the Emperor was playing on those emotions. Skywalker turned toward the window, then abruptly turned back to Palpatine as his light saber flew to his hand instantly igniting. Skywalker brought the green blade quickly toward Palpatine's chest, and for a moment Mara held her breath wishing he would succeed. Suddenly a red blade appeared and blocked the green seconds before it made contact with the despot. Palpatine smiled wickedly, his animosity and malevolence filled the room. As it reached her, Mara felt her knees buckle as bile rose to her throat. She shuddered briefly and pushed back the ill feeling.   
  
She watched mesmerized, as the green and red blades danced around the room in a sadistic union. She wondered why Vader hadn't allowed his son to simply kill the Emperor. The look on Skywalker's face gave her the answer. He seemed enraged as he attacked Vader. Hadn't Vader told Skywalker of their plan, or didn't Skywalker believe him.   
  
Suddenly, Mara realized she had become so engrossed in the battle between father and son, that she had allowed her shields to drop. Palpatine was aware of her presence. She began to walk into the throne room and felt the Emperor's fury ensnare her and she nearly recoiled at the intensity. Never in her life as his servant had that much fury been directed solely at her.   
  
Mara continued to walk determinedly to the base of the stairs, giving no attention to the battle going on beside her. Luke and Vader became aware of her presence. Luke stepped back so he could eye both the newcomer and Vader who were now flanked on either side of him. Vader extinguished his light saber and stepped away from Luke, as if giving pause to their battle as his master addressed the woman.   
  
Keeping his senses on his nemesis, Luke lowered his saber but kept it on and at the ready. He tentatively looked at the woman. She had brilliant red-gold hair pulled back in a gentle braid. Her eyes were the color of his saber. Fierceness and danger seemed to radiate from her, and if he could sum her up in one word, it would have been deadly. She was the most enticing woman Luke had ever seen.  
  
Palpatine's voice took Luke's attention from the woman. "I did not summon you Mara Jade," he stated in a cold voice.   
  
The woman did not flinch, much to Luke's astonishment. She answered in a calm and steady voice, "I have a message for you, Lord Sidious, from Master Yoda."  
  
Luke allowed his light saber to extinguish at the mention of Yoda. He had allowed hi anger to control his actions. His father had not been lying to after all. He looked sorrowfully at his father and felt a gentle brush of warmth and understanding come from him.   
  
Palpatine rose abruptly from his chair as an aura of indignation and anger encircled him. He addressed Mara, barely controlling his rage. "You spoke to Yoda? And what, pray tell, did that insignificant charlatan have to say?"  
  
Mara appeared unmoved and continued, "He asked me to tell you 'the Jedi Council requests your presence.'"  
  
The Emperor did the last thing Luke expected. He began to laugh. The laugh was cruel and hideous, without a trace of warmth. Although he did not raise his voice, it seemed to echo thought out the room. "You stupid, foolish woman! The Jedi Council is long since dead."  
  
"Yes," Mara replied. "And they request your presence----momentarily." 


	6. The Deliverance

Author's Note: My continuing thanks to all who've been reading (and reviewing my story). All your suggestions have merrit, but I probably won't have time to make changes to this story. I will keep them in mind for my next fic, however. This is the second to the last chapter of this fic. Although the fic and chapters are short, I hope you like my overall story concept. Below this chapter is an excerpt of a new fic I'm working on called "Friends Close, Enemies Closer". I have barely begun it, so I don't know when I'll post it.....Most likely in the new year. Thanks again, Jayden  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lucas films and Timothy Zahn. I am making no money nor claiming any rights to characters.  
  
Chapter Six: The Deliverance  
  
The room itself seemed to emulate the Emperor's wrath as he spoke, "You will pay dearly for your betrayal child. Lord Vader, finally, you may kill Mara Jade."   
  
The Emperor smiled viciously, anticipating the girl's fear and remorseful pleading for her miserable life. He was to be disappointed, for Mara's only response was no response at all. She remained calm and relaxed. Beside her, Skywalker also seemed unmoved by Palpatine's demand. Realization sank in as the tyrant turned questionably toward the man who had served half of his life as his slave.  
  
Anakin spoke with pride, his voice loud and clear. "I defy you Palpatine. I will not harm my student nor will I harm my son. It is time for your reign to come to an end."  
  
Luke continued where his father left off. "You have failed Your Highness. The jedi are alive and we three are only the beginning. Surrender---or die."  
  
The Emperor threw back his head as he laughed insanely. "You fools think you can defeat me? You will soon learn differently." Without warning his head came down as he raised his arms toward Luke and Anakin, slamming their bodies with black lightening filled with all the force of his vengeance.  
  
Mara didn't wait. She charged the stairs toward her former master, light saber drawn as the blue blade cast an eerie glow to her determined face. The tyrant allowed her to reach the top of the steps before he turned both hands on her, throwing her brutally down the stairs with the intensity of his dark blast.  
  
Palpatine paused briefly to scrutinize his quarry lying at his feet. Young Skywalker was trying to raise in vain. He managed to lift himself to his hands and knees, then fell unceremoniously to the floor. Mara Jade lay near by him, unmoving and semiconscious. Palpatine smiled congratulatory to himself as he pondered who he would kill first. His smiled faded as he turned to where Vader should have been and found nothing. Vader was gone. Alarm rose in the despot as he searched for his former slave, first with his eyes, then with the force. It was to no benefit, for he could not sense Vader's presence anywhere. Fear stabbed at Palpatine as he heard the snap-hiss of a light saber   
  
behind him. He turned in time to see Darth Vader's red blade run him through. The last thought that went through his mind, as he felt the fire of the blade sear his black heart, was how he could have miscalculated Vader so completely.   
  
As the slain abomination's lifeless body fell to the floor, the room seemed to quiet in an expectant pause. The Emperor's body then exploded in what might have been a last furious attack on the occupants in the room. Luke and Mara, still lying at the bottom of the stairs, were able to shield their heads in their arms, but he force of the blast seemed to assault Vader and cruelly threw him to the bottom of the stairs. He landed with a sickening thud between Luke and Mara.   
  
Luke was the first to react. "Father!" He cried out in dread, fearing his father was already gone. He crawled to his father and cradled him in his arms. "Father?" He questioned. Anakin stirred then seemed to focus on his son. Mara crawled over to assist Luke.  
  
"Luke, help me take this mask off," Anakin rasped.  
  
Luke pleaded, "No, you'll die." He looked to Mara for support, but her attention was on his father, as tears streamed down her face.  
  
Luke turned back to his father and Anakin spoke, "Nothing can stop that now. Please Luke, let me look at you once as my true self before I die."  
  
Luke assisted him in taking off the mask. Anakin's face was pasty white with a deep gash across his face from an old injury. He looked weak and tired, but his eyes held love and warmth as he gazed at his son. Luke thought that it was the most beautiful face he had seen.  
  
Anakin stared at his son, so strong, so kind, so much like his mother. His gaze then fell upon Mara and he saw a forgiveness and compassion that he had not seen since she was first brought to the Emperor as a small child. He raised his hand to her chin. "Thank you for believing in me Mara."   
  
He dropped his hand down and reached out taking her hand in his. He turned back to Luke and took his hand as well. "Thank you, my son. Tell your sister I am sorry and that her father did not die in the dark."   
  
Anakin took Mara's hand and placed it in Luke's. "Pass on what you have learned, Master Skywalker." And, Anakin took one last breath, then died quietly.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
***Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand, has just failed for a second time to kill Master Jedi Leia Solo. Mara has returned to the palace to see Palpatine. Her long time nemesis, Lord Luke Skywalker, is also waiting to see his Master (yep, Luke is dark in this fic).  
  
-----------  
  
As Mara reached the entrance to the throne room, she was dismayed to find Lord Skywalker waiting for admittance as well. Was it not enough that she had failed her mission, but now would have to endure humiliation as Skywalker witnessed her reprimand.  
  
The chamber doors opened immediately and Mara was temporarily spared any of Skywalker's snide comments. They approached the throne and quietly kneeled before their master.  
  
Without preamble Palpatine spoke, "Lord Skywalker, you have done well. Rise my friend. Again you have successfully completed your mission."  
  
"Thank you, my master," Skywalker humbly replied as he rose.   
  
The Emperor turned his attention to the young woman still kneeling before him, as he had not bade her to rise. She seemed to be seething with anger. How he enjoyed tormenting the girl. "Mara Jade, a second time you have failed me. The punishment for failure is death."  
  
Mara went numb at her master's words. She had not anticipated he would kill her. Enjoying the feeling of the girl's fear he continued, "I have invested much in you child. My anger with you is great, but I have decided not to kill you. Instead, I will punish you with what you fear the most."  
  
Mara's mind reeled at his words. Palpatine savored her panic for a moment then turned to Luke. "Lord Skywalker, you have served me well. You deserve to be rewarded. I present you a slave, Mara Jade. Train her, torture, kill her----her life belongs to you now. She would do well to remember that."  
  
Dread filled Mara and she vaguely heard Palpatine dismiss them. Mara looked up to the impassive face of her new master. "Come Mara," he ordered curtly and turned on his heel briskly leaving the room. She gave one last pleading look to Palpatine, who smiled cruelly at her. Wordlessly she rose and followed after Skywalker. If she hated him before, she loathed him now.  
  



	7. When One Door Closes

**See "author's note" under reviews section....  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lucas films and Timothy Zahn. I am making no money nor claiming any rights to characters.  
  
Chapter Seven: When One Door Closes...  
  
Luke and Mara stared down at the body of Anakin Skywalker, still holding hands. His face seemed peaceful and serene. A loud explosion nearby brought them back to reality as the blast ricocheted through out the room, nearly toppling them over. Remembering the battle beyond the station, they quickly dropped hands and stood up.  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" Mara yelled over the noise of the explosions.  
  
Luke nodded. "I'm not leaving him," referring to the body of this father. "He doesn't deserve to be left here."  
  
Luke expected Mara might argue, but she seemed to consider his request, then said, "We can take Palpatine's escape shuttle. It's close and I have the security codes to fly it."  
  
Luke stared at the woman before him and wondered how deep she had been involved in Palpatine's empire. But his father had trusted her and she was willing to help him, so without debate, he too placed his trust in her. It felt right somehow.   
  
Together they half carried and half dragged Anakin's body toward the far left at the base of the stairs as debris began to fall around them. They reached a metal wall and Luke looked questionably at Mara. She motioned to a small crack in the wall that he would never have noticed had he not she not pointed it out. As Mara placed her finger in the crack in the wall, Luke heard a small click. A panel in the wall slid away to reveal a short hallway. Mara urged them on and Luke followed.  
  
They came to a small room that housed a rather plain looking shuttle one might expect a merchant or a trader to own. Luke was confused why someone of the Emperor's stature would possess such an ordinary ship. Mara seemed to read his thoughts and with a shrug offered, "He didn't want to attract attention to himself if he needed to escape."  
  
As they entered the shuttle, Mara raced to the front and began entering codes into the computer commanding the ship power up for flight. Luke laid the body of his father on the deck of the shuttle as there was really no where else to put him. He gave on last longing look at his father, then headed up to Mara and took the copilot's seat strapping himself in. Together they navigated the shuttle safely off the space station and headed at a reckless pace toward the planet below. Before they reached the planet's atmosphere, they heard tremendous explosion and felt a torrent of energy propel them forward as the Death Star gave way to a decisive hit from rebellion fire. A silence followed that seemed to echo the finality of Palpatine's evil rein.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Standing together they watched as Anakin's pyre burn into the night casting a warm glow of light around them. Luke stared at was once his father and couldn't help but feel a little alone. He had been so close to having at least one parent in his life.  
  
Beside him, Mara shared his loss as well. Vader had been part of her life for as long as she could remember. Most of the years she had been spent hating him; the final moments she had admired him. He had been her confidant, her mentor, and in the end, he had given her freedom.   
  
Wordlessly Mara slipped her hand into Luke's and he turned to face her. As he looked into her eyes, he knew that somehow she understood everything he was feeling. This woman who was really no more than a stranger to him, who was once an imperial, who risked her life to save him was now offering him comfort. Silently he pulled her into a fierce embrace, feeling some of the sorrow dissipate as he did.  
  
Mara stiffened in surprise as Luke hugged her. She couldn't remember every being hugged. At first it made her feel awkward and vulnerable, but as he held her, she felt the loneliness begin to seep away. Tentatively she returned the hug. Somehow, it just felt right to be in his arms.   
  
As the two held each other longer, they shared a single thought. They knew that many trials would lay ahead of them, but they knew that whatever may come, they could face it. They weren't so alone after all.  
  
The End  
  
I want to thank everyone for reading &/or reviewing my story. I especially want to thank Elizabeth for being my beta reader. I've almost completed another story, which is a comedy. I will post it in the new year. Merry   
  
Christmas.....Jayden 


End file.
